


Untitled Crack Fic

by Maxils



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Swearing, and tumblr, based on comments i've made, crack treated... seriously i guess?, holy crap a first chapter of a maxils work with over 1000 words, of course there's swearing this is a maxils work, oh yeah i have wattpad, self-indulgent crack, self-insert crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils
Summary: Crack based on comments I've made here where I've imagined myself up some life-sized dolls of Error, Horror, Lust and Ink, in that order.No, they are not dolls here, they are alternate versions of the characters.More characters may be added as time goes on.
Relationships: horror/lust
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Untitled Crack Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeah, I have Wattpad and Tumblr. Don't use either one much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wants relaxation and quiet. Maxils says have friends instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try not to let this die

Error was happily chilling by himself. Sure, the random Creator that came and sprayed him with water every time a version of him from a different multiverse did something bad was annoying, but most of the time, life was good. He got to relax, knit and watch Undernovela all day without a care in the world. Indeed, life was good for the glitchy skeleton.

Well, until three idiots were dropped into his little realm.

The first one to be dropped in had a giant hole in his skull, and a single red eyelight. He looked sort of like the original Sans, otherwise.

It was at this point that the Creator, who went by a few different names but Error called her Maxils, appeared.

"Hey, Error, I imagined you some new friends!" she cheered with a smile on her face.

Oh, right. This multiverse was just a figment of her imagination. This specific Error was just a figment of her imagination.

The second one to drop down was another Sans wearing a purple and blue vest and long black pants. Sitting up revealed this Sans to have two eyelights, both shaped like hearts.

"Horror, Lust, say hello."

"Hi," Horror grinned. Chills of discomfort were sent down Error's spine.

"Hey there," Lust greeted him, holding his hand out.

"...I don't shake hands," Error growled.

Now, the third idiot fell out of thin air.

"Oof!" he grunted as he hit the ground. He had on a beige scarf, a sash full of colorful vials, weird brown pants with green straps hanging from the back, no shoes, and other details that Error couldn't make out without his glasses. He could at least see that the other idiot had two differently-colored eyelights.

"Oh, there's Ink! Say hi!"

"Where am I?" Ink asked, ignoring Maxils.

"You're in my home," Error grumbled.

The blonde Creator held her arm out in front of Error in a stopping motion. "Ah, ah, ah, you mean OUR home."

"What?"

"These three live with you now."

"..."

"..."

"... **Wh4t Th3 fUcK-** "

"Have fun!" Maxils chuckled as she vanished before Error could get a hold of her.

" **f̸̹̰̘̪̣̮͓̲͙̱͖͕͗̓̏̇̇̌́̆̐͛̊Ū̵̧͓̦͍̳̭̝̦̩̤͍̜͎͚̣̖̤̽͑͌̋̇̈̀̈́͆̈̕͜͠͝c̶̛̤̦̬̭͓͎͇̬̹͚͇̦̱̥̪͓̠͎̗̈́͒̎̄͋͂̔̽͐̎̕̚͝Ķ̴̙̼͚̜͔̹̗̩̼̮͆͗͛ͅͅ ̷̧̛̳̣̣͕̏̆̄̓ͅỹ̵̧̡̖̰͉̭͕̇̃̑͘̕͝Ö̵̢̢̪̣͕̮̣̫̠͚̫͗͌̆̂̈̊̌͂̅̔͛̆͋̈͝͠͝͝u̴̠͚̹̠̘̫̙͌̽͛̾͑̋̍̿̋͆͛̕̕͝ͅ!̷̢̧̙̳͇̺͕͎̥̜͖̲̼͉͇͈̹̤͘͜ͅ!̷͖̬͔̖̾͗!̷̧̣͔̹̞̟̖̯̺̣̈̇̅͑̊͐̊̋͂̾̕ͅ!̸̛̛͓͈̬̻͎͎̯̱͚͔̦̲̼̹͇̱̯͊̋̔̒̎͌̓̅̅̊͆̈͒͑͊̕͝͠!̸̨̪̗̖̯̞̱͔̫̹̦͔̗̮̰̠̜̺̽͂̐̓͛͊̑͘͝ͅ** "

"So, where's the food here?" Horror asked, and magically, some food appeared. Horror rushed to the food and began eating.

"And... literally everything else?" Ink questioned, his mismatched eyelights darting back and forth nervously.

"Ț̷̲̫̌̌̅͒͜ͅh̸̲̏ḯ̴̺͔͖̞̆͋̋̂ͅŝ̴̩ ̵̧͑̑̑ì̷̖̊̔s̷̻͉̩͖̅̀͑͜ ̵͖̺̗̼̘͒̾̔̈́̾a̸̧̜̮̾̾̉͜ ̷̡͍̬̿͌̉̔ś̸̺͜ō̸͇͊̍r̴͉͑ţ̸͖̰͔͔̓͛̅̋̇ ̶͓̲̞͜o̷͉̟̲̮̟̅̋̏f̴͓̭̳̹́͆͝.̴̳̒͂̌͛.̵̥͗͑̒̆.̵̫̭͚̝͓̿͂͝͝ ̸͇͔̺̙̃́̂̆̒ā̷̛̪̩͔͈̀͂n̷̲̫̐̽ţ̶͍̖̱̋̇͝ị̷͉͓̘͗̄̚-̷̨̟͓͉̤̄̽̔͝v̵͓̥͕̪̐̒̒̚o̷̦̅i̴̺͠d̵͔͕̜̣́̿̊̎̚,̴̜̬͑ ̸̛̛̥̦̜͕̖͛̐Î̸͖͙̠̮̞͑͒̓ ̴̮̬̞̘͒͑g̷̪͆̿ͅŭ̵̞̺̱̘̋͜ȅ̵̯̏s̵̨̱̜̪̼̋s̵̝͙̫̰̪̓͑̅͗̋,̷̧̧͓̬͆̈" Error shrugged, attempting to calm himself down. His voice was still glitching, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. He took another breath in and continued, "Maxils doesn't really know what it is. She just assumes that it's the anti-void for the sake of not needing to think up another name."

"You know, sex is a lot more private when there are rooms," Lust reminded them. "Also, what's the giant paintbrush for, Ink?"

"The wh-Oh, Broomy! Right! I can create things with it. Watch!" Then, Ink began waving the paintbrush around, and somehow, he managed to magically create a house. "Much better. There's no furniture yet, though..."

"Eh, I can handle a little floor sex," Lust shrugged.

"With who, exactly?" Error asked.

"Me, duh," Horror chimed in, tilting his head. "Uh, hun, can I finish eating first?"

"Go ahead," Lust nodded.

Error sighed in resignation. If he was going to be living with these three idiots, he might as well make the best of it.

"So, lemme get this straight," Ink interrupted his thoughts, his eyelights now an green hourglass and a blue question mark. "We think up things, and there's a chance that this place will provide it?"

"Only a small one," the glitchy skeleton confirmed, "and if it doesn't work the first time you try, it won't work at all. If it does work, it will always work. Lemme show you with my favorite chocolate." He imagined a bar of the spicy chocolate he loved, and the 'anti-void' provided it. "See?" He then proceeded to use one of his tongues to consume the chocolate whole.

Each of the idiots had a different reaction to... Error wasn't sure whether it was the multiple tongues or how he ate the chocolate. Ink stared, jaw dropped (somehow, Error wasn't going to question the logistics of magical talking skeletons and places that granted some wishes but never others). Horror shrugged it off. Lust stared lewdly, and was the first to break the silence.

"With all those tongues, you must be really good at sucking dick. Too bad I'm already in a relationship."

Error grimaced. How dare that idiot suggest that! He wondered if his life would be better if he were able to destroy AUs, and weren't just confined to the place he called his home. Oh, yeah, this place only had access to other AUs through the multidimensional TV that couldn't be traveled through. Back on topic! Then again, the Errors of other multiverses did have to deal with more people, and the Inks of those multiverses constantly tried to stop them...

"Wow, the other multiverse mes must be really strong, then," Ink interrupted, causing Error to jump back.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?" Error asked, embarrassed. He had a habit of doing that, since he was, or used to be, the only one living here.

Ink nodded. "Also, don't worry, we're all self-aware because Maxils is writing us this way."

"Wait, she's actually writing this down instead of keeping it bottled up inside her head like she does with a bunch of other shit?"

"I heard that!" Maxils yelled as she appeared momentarily. "...Okay, yeah, I do do that." The blonde vanished again.

"What were we talking about again?" Ink asked.

Error tried to go back through his memory to remember, but he couldn't remember what he was literally just talking about for the life of him. "...Good question. Thanks for interrupting our trains of thought, Maxils. Wait, where are Lust and Horror?"

"Probably having sex."

"In the house that neither of us have been in yet?"

"Yeah, I'd assume so. Hey, we should check out the inside!" Ink suggested excitedly, his eyelights now yellow stars. "Oh, and I could make some furniture for the place while we're at it!

"Sure, what could go wrong?" Error shrugged, but the moment he blinked, Ink was already halfway to the house. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled as he ran after the idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha guilty as charged :D

**Author's Note:**

> https://maxilsmaster.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.wattpad.com/889769547-untitled-crack-fic-four-self-aware-idiots-in-a  
> note that i post first on wattpad.


End file.
